For You Anything
by ghostcentaur16424
Summary: A boring day turned into a fun day at the office. YAOI M/M 4thKazekage Yashamaru


**Hi people! Sorry it took so long to post something. The kazekage is gaara's dad.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Suna, no wind, clouds, or rain (which was becoming fairly common now a days.) Today was a good day to go on a mission. The only one who wasn't enjoying it was the kazekage, who was currently doing a shit load of paperwork piled all the way up to the ceiling.

"Screw this!" the kazekage said throwing his pen on the desk,"I'm taking a break."

Just then Yashamaru decided to make his entrance carrying a small pile of things that need to be signed.

"Don't tell me I have to sign those to," the kazekage groaned.

Yashamaru looked at the four piles next to the desk then back at the man in front of him, apologetically he said," unfortunately, yes."

"I just had to fucking ask. I need a break, a long one," the brunette said leaning on the wall.

"Don't worry the ones I'm carrying need to be signed today and the others aren't needed until the end of the week," Yashamaru said putting the papers on his brother-in-law's desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brunette had just started to do the papers Yashamaru had put on his desk when said blond had walked in with a seductive smirk.

"What do you want Yashamaru?"the annoyed brunette said glaring at the smirking man.

"Now is that any way to talk to the one person who can help make paperwork more fun?"Yashamaru said walking behind the desk.

"Yashamaru what are you doing?"the brunette asked as the blond smiled,"why do I have bad feeling about this?"

He watched as his brother-in-law dropped to his knees and twisted the chair so he could fit under the desk.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he nervously asked the blond who was undoing his pants.

"Do your paperwork while I take care of you," the blond said throwing a lustful glance at the brunette's covered cock.

"What if someone walks in?"

"With the way you're sweating and how the weather is just tell them you're hot."

"I don't think we should do this," the brunette said poking Yashamaru's forehead.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Were family,"he tried to reason to both himself and the blond. Sadly, he could feel his body turn against him.

"So what?" Yashamaru said pulling the brunette's pants to the middle of his thigh.

"Yashamaru, st-ahh!" the brunette said as the blond started rubbing his hardening erection.

"What were you saying?" Yashamaru innocently asked pulling the other's boxers down.

"Don't stop!"

"That's what I thought," Yashamaru said pulling out his brother-in-law's hard length.

"Goddammit," he moaned as Yashamaru liked his erect cock.

"Do your paperwork or I'll stop," Yashamaru said threateningly.

"Fine, fuck!" he groaned and unwillingly continued his paperwork. Yashamaru smirked and slowly statedto lick the slit while putting his hand at the base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's play hide-and-go-seek," Temari said to her brothers.

"I'm busy," Kankuro said fixing his puppet.

"I'll play with you Temari," Gaara suddenly said.

"Okay, Gaa-chan," Temari said smiling.

"Who's going to hide?" Gaara asked looking at his sister.

"Wel, you can hide first. Are you sure you don't want to play?" Temari said walking to the door.

"Are you going to play tag later?" Kankuro asked looking up.

"No. Come on Gaara," Temari said smiling.

"Okay, count to ten,"Gaara said running away to find a place to hide. As Temari counted Gaara ran into his father's bedroom and hid under the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kazekage's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kazekage had one hand in Yashamaru's hair and the other franticly signing the papers.

"G-god" the brunett whimpered. Just then the door swung open and in came Temari lookng for Gaara.

"Is Gaara in here?" she innocently asked.

"No, did you try the bedroom?" the bruette said managing to keep his voice calm.

"No, thanks dad!" she said running out of the room slamming the door shut. In that moment the brunette had finally reached his limit. Yashamaru had greedily drank all of it and pulled up his brother-in-law's pants and underwear. Moving the chair around just as he had earlier, Yashamaru straddled the brunette's lap.

"How was that?" Yashamaru said playing with the brunette's hair.

"That was amazing," the brunette said wrapping his arms around Yashamaru's lithe body. Smiling, Yashamaru put his hand on his firm chest while the other continued playing with his hair. Soon after it turned into a full blown make-out session.

* * *

**Yay!!! It's finally finished.**


End file.
